


Xmas

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

The furor has died down, and a peaceful quiet rests over the big house. I can't even muster up an iota of give-a-damn about the mess. Tomorrow will come soon enough for the mundane. Right now is the time for calm and family and peacefulness.

"Has it ever been this way for you?"

Emma's soft question brings my attention away from the dancing flames in the fireplace and I crane my head to look into her face. In the flickering dim light, even her eyes are pools of night, giving her a mysterious quality.

"Maybe a little bit. Not at first of course, but once Henry came to me, I tried to give him this." 

A vague gesture at the homey sight says it all. Our son is sprawled out at the foot of the majestic tree he and Emma took their horses out to retrieve earlier in the day. With Snow and Charming and the Lucas women, we decorated it, making many of the ornaments ourselves from Snow's teacher supplies. We ate well, everyone contributing favorite foods. Even Emma's crappy green bean casserole she quietly explained was one of her few good memories of holidays.

Every bite of the vile stuff had been eaten.


End file.
